Ultimate Uke Union
by flclinutri
Summary: A union of ukes have banded together to discuss their dilemmas togther and support each other in their love adventures. Their semes are seemingly oblivious. SasuNaru, ShinoKiba, NejiShika, GaaLee, ZabuHaku, KakaItaIru.
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate Uke Union

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

In the VIP room of the Ichiraku ramen restruant, a small group of ukes stood chattering amidly.

There were only four of them, sitting at the table provided.

Haku played with his hair, vaguely listening to Lee speak excitedly about something or another.

"Why did Naruto call us here?" Kiba grumbled loudly, complaining to whoever listened. Shikamaru just sighed. "So troublesome."

Suddenly, the door burst open and the loud blond appeared. Though something was vaguely different about him, was he limping?

"Gentlemen. I have called you here today for a special reason." Naruto said, placing his hands on the table and staring at them, making sure he had all of their attention. "We are going to form a pact. Why? Because we are all ukes, and therefore we need to help each other out in dealing with our lovers."

Kiba shot up right away and pounded his fists against table. "I'm not an uke!"

The others stared at him, not believing him for a moment, especially since he had the bright blush on his cheeks.

Naruto's eyebrow rose. "Kiba. I live three doors down from you, and I can still hear you yell 'More Shino, more!'"

Kiba's eyes widened and his blush deepened. He sat back down and grumbled to himself.

Lee raised his hand up. "Naruto-san! Why the interest now in forming this pact?"

The blond fidgeted slightly. "Well... Sasuke's always been really popular and stuff... and I get jealous of all those girls hanging around him."

Haku spoke up then. "So you use your body to keep his heart."

Naruto flushed but nodded. "And its kind of taking its toll. I mean, I love sex with Sasuke!" More blushing. "But I want other stuff too."

An understanding went around the room, because they all wanted something from their respective lovers that they didn't have already. Maybe being in this support group would help them each find what they desired.

Shikamaru sighed again. "How troublesome. So what exactly would this pact entail, Naruto?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "I thought we could um... suggest a solution and then each try it out and regroup next week to compare the results and progress?"

"This sounds like a marvelous idea Naruto-san! Only your youthful spirit could have thought of something like this!" Lee flashed his nice guy pose to Naruto.

Haku nodded. "I'm in. It sounds like a good plan anyways."

Shikamaru waved his hand in resignation.

Naruto smiled at his friends and looked at Kiba. "Kiba?"

The dog-lover looked contemplative, but finally nodded as well. "I would... like to have more... conversations with Shino."

It was decided, the Ultimate Uke Union was formed and their first meeting ended with each member thoughtful of how their relationships would change now.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N: Hah! So yes, I had this idea floating around my head for a while. But um. Yes.

I know it seems confusing right now but it'll get better. Anyways, if you guys want to suggest things for our guys that's cool too.

Anyways, I know I haven't updated Imp. Wars in a while, but um... I will soon!

So yeah Review! If you want to...


	2. Interlude 1

Ultimate Uke Union

Interlude 1

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Gaara walked into the gym, annoyed.

Temari didn't know what she was talking about. He did not put on weight.

"_Ever since Sasori and you broke up, you've put on some pounds. You're not going to find someone else looking like that."_

Stupid sister. Gaara walked towards the front desk.

"Yes sir. How may I help you?" The pretty blonde female asked him. Bah. Females. Blondes especially. All evil.

"A personal trainer." Gaara had no idea why he was doing this. But Temari's words kept floating back to him, making him question his own personal appearance. Did he not look… hot anymore?

"Of course! We just got a new trainer, he does wonders!" She skipped off somewhere Gaara didn't care.

He finished his internal argument and had decided Temari was stupid again when he saw his trainer approach him. At least he thought it was his trainer. The man was wearing a green spandex body suit and had a shiny bowl cut on his head. With wide circular eyes.

What a weirdo.

"Hello! My name is Lee Rock! And I'm going to be your personal trainer, training your body to become a perfect specimen of youth and beauty!"

An extreme weirdo.

"Gaara Sabaku."

"Hm?"

"My name."

"Oh." The frog smiled. "Nice to meet you Gaara."

Well now he seemed pretty normal. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Now then, let's go do some exercises to see your physical fitness. Then I can do your exercise plan of revitalization!" Lee posed with a thumbs up, teeth shining.

Then again.

He learned however that no matter how much Lee might be weirdo who looked like a frog, he sure as hell was a great personal trainer. In no time at all Gaara felt muscles in places he didn't even know could develop muscles. His abs were becoming more defined, as were his pecs, and if he didn't know any better, his had an inch or two growing down there too.

Not that Lee had an exercise plan for that too.

Gaara had been committing to his intense program for about three weeks now, noticing quite a few interesting things about his trainer.

For one, even though he was the professional that was supposed to get guys buffed up, he was rather lacking in muscles himself. He seemed fit enough, arms defined, lean, but… slender in a way.

The second was that all his clients were male. While it didn't seem that strange, since Lee did specialize in male fitness, they were also all gay. Since Lee was so good, he was booked most of the day. Gaara sometimes witnessed blatant flirting, but Lee seemed oblivious.

That was another thing. He was far too insecure for a person in charge of helping others feel better about their own physical appearances. So much so that he seemed quite airheaded.

"_Oh no, you must have it wrong Gaara-san! He couldn't have been flirting with me! I'm much too unflattering."_

Well, it really didn't matter to Gaara much if Lee dated or didn't date his clients, as long as he got his twice a week routine with the man.

Sure, Gaara would say Lee was an average looking man, not exceptionally ugly or beautiful. He had a nice personality, one that was accommodating, yet firm, professionally anyways. Very enthusiastic, and humble, too much so at times, in both aspects. But Gaara would never like someone like him. He preferred the darker, confidant pretty boys. Though most of those ended pretty badly.

Lee would never fall for him, much too insecure. And more importantly than that, Gaara would never fall for his dorky, frog-like personal trainer.

It was one day after Gaara had just finished his session when Lee's next client came that the statement he made before received its first crack.

Lee had bid Gaara goodbye and headed excitedly over to his next client. The man had long chestnut hair reaching down to his lower back tied in a low ponytail. His eyes were white, almost as if he were blind. He was quite tall, muscularly lean, and very pale. He was one fine specimen of man.

But that wasn't what caught Gaara's attention.

What Gaara was focused on was the way Lee seemed to brighten up around this guy. He'd never seen Lee's teeth gleam that brightly, even when he was doing his nice guy pose. Lee didn't even hesitate to touch him, giving him a warm up massage. He even just continued chattering while the guy listened, seeming to just smile and nod. They seemed quite comfortable around each other.

He noticed most of these because Lee was always quite polite and formal with all his clients. Always asked before he touched them in any way. Preferred to stay quiet unless he was dulling out encouraging words. So why with this client was he so… different?

Gaara turned to go to the locker room and change, deciding to ignore the many thoughts plaguing his head at that moment.

Sadly Gaara couldn't keep the thoughts out of his head. Why was Lee so friendly to this one particularly client? Were they involved? But with Lee's strong principle against dating clients, that was a long shot. Was Lee involved in an unrequited love?

Each time Gaara met with Lee after that, he always thought about it, even when he didn't want to. Staring at Lee's face as he lifted the weights, he wondered if Lee would ever confess. What he would do when he did. Force a kiss on the long haired man? Cry?

That thought made the redhead shiver. He imagined big fat tears well up in Lee's large eyes. That was a most delicious sight.

"Gaara-san?" Snapping out of his thoughts, Gaara stared at Lee blankly, lifting the weights back onto the bar. "Are you alright? Should we take a break?"

He shook his head and watched as Lee hesitantly agreed, looking like he wanted to say more, but didn't dare to. "What is it, Lee-san?" Ugh. He hated sounding so formal.

"It's just… you seem to have a lot on your mind." Yeah, a lot of you. If only Gaara would _ever_ say that.

Shit. Gaara really needed to get a hold of himself. Before he couldn't contain himself and pushed Lee down to have his wicked way with him. If Gaara were a lesser man, he would have screamed at his thoughts.

"Sorry. Could we cancel the rest of today's session?" He faced away from Lee.

Perhaps if he hadn't, he would have seen Lee clench his fist to resist reaching for him. "Of course Gaara-san. See you Thursday?"

Gaara grunted before heading into the locker room.

He didn't come back Thursday. Or the week after that. He had decided he really needed to distance himself from the object of his obsession before he really did make Lee cry. Those damn delicious tears that he would lick off his face.

A whole month later and he still hadn't worked out these _feelings_ out yet.

He went to sleep at night and saw green spandex slide off a toned body and lay under him, wide eyes clenched shut, face contorted with pleasure, voice screaming a name. His name.

"_Gaara-san… more. Gaara-san! Gaara-san!"_

"Gaara-san!"

Jolting from his daydream, Gaara roused from the couch of his apartment and looked towards the door. It was being pounded down. And he was sure the voice he heard call his name was the one who was currently haunting his life.

Gaara opened the door, fully expecting to be hallucinating. When he got an armful of Lee Rock he knew he wasn't.

They held each other for a total of 1.75 seconds before Lee realized where he was and broke away from Gaara, not without much reluctance on the redheads' part.

Lee's face was covered with a furious red blush "Um um… um…" Oh lip biting. Sexy.

Gaara stood patiently, eyes molesting Lee as he stood and tried to gather his thoughts.

"You… haven't been coming to the gym." Gaara's eyes pierced Lee's as he looked up, but looked back down at once. "I got worried. Um… you are an important client after all." Lee tried to play it off, and Gaara wasn't going to stop him.

He wasn't going to fall for Lee. That was what he told himself. At least… not without Lee falling for him too.

Gaara's gaze was making Lee nervous. Good. "Been busy." Lee finally looked at Gaara again, right in the eye.

Moments of silence passed. In those moments, Gaara had imagined 8 different scenarios of them having sex throughout his apartment. When the seconds continued ticking by, Gaara's libido decided to control his mouth.

"Strip."

Lee blinked, blushed, and backed up into the door (it closed?) when Gaara walked closer to him.

"E-e-e-e-e-excuse m-me?"

"You're going to take off all your clothes." Gaara's hands enclosed either side of Lee's head as he leaned in to smell his frog. "You're going to suck on my penis." His head was leaning closer to Lee, lips brushing his ear. "And then you're scream my name as you orgasm from riding me."

A smirk appeared on Gaara's face when he heard Lee's breath hitch, and even more so when he pressed his body against him and felt him very thoroughly aroused.

"You don't seem opposed to the idea." His tongue curled on the ear he was speaking into and he blew into it, watching Lee shiver. "So get to it."

Gaara stepped back and looked at Lee, whose eyes were half-lidded, posture bent from attempting to keep himself upright, and mouth was open in a midway-moan. He couldn't help but to cup that face in his hands and drive him more insane with a much sought-after kiss. The one he'd been imagining for weeks now.

He traced his tongue along Lee's quivering lips and slipped it inside the hot mouth. Gaara had never tasted a more arousing mouth in his years and years of study in the art of kissing. He sucked on Lee's tongue, licked his teeth, drank his saliva. He couldn't get enough of it. And when Lee started to respond, hesitant but eventually wanton, well Gaara was extremely satiated.

Until he thought about how much he wanted to fuck Lee's tight hole right then and there.

Finally releasing them both for some air, he pulled back and looked at Lee, smirking.

"Strip." He repeated himself for the last time.

Gaara went in for another kiss when he saw Lee's mouth open, inviting him for more, eyes too clouded with lust to even comprehend what he was saying.

He was surprised when the spandex tore so cleanly when he ripped it off of Lee's body. It wasn't as elastic as he had thought. Luckily it was a one piece just as he had imagined and once he tore it off, Lee was naked, just the way Gaara wanted.

Gaara grabbed one of Lee's muscular thighs and lifted it up, opening his frog up quite effectively. Lee either knew how to take a hint, or had done something like this before as he curled that leg around Gaara's waist. Gaara really hoped it was the former, or else he'd have to go hunt down some fucktard who dared to take Lee's virginity.

All thoughts of murder, however, vanished from his mind the moment Lee pressed his forehead against his. Lee's bright red cheeks revealed his innocence, and his lips breathed out enticing little pants.

"Gaara-san…"

He never thought his name could sound so amazing.

"It's…" Blush. "Pressing…"

Lee didn't even have to finish for Gaara to know what he was talking about. Giving him a sloppy kiss, he lifted Lee up by his firm buttocks and onto his couch. The bedroom seemed much too far away at the moment.

Gaara stood and started to strip as well, shirt going over his head quickly. When he got to his pants, his penis throbbed for release from the tight confines of his jeans. And it throbbed more when Gaara saw Lee lean his head forward and nuzzle the bulge, grabbing the zipper in his teeth and pulling it down, nose brushing against it.

Shit, he had to calm himself down or else he wouldn't last.

Especially since Lee was now licking through his underwear, searching for its treasure.

Shoving his pants and underwear down his legs, his cock sprung forward and onto Lee's waiting mouth. Lee suckled on the bulbous head of the penis, drowning it with saliva before taking more of it inside. He swirled his tongue around the skin he could wrap around and applied a light suction. While he wasn't even covering half of his dick, Gaara knew it was the best blowjob he had ever felt, and probably would ever feel… unless his frog decided to practice more and more fellatio on him.

When Lee had half of his cock inside his mouth, Gaara lifted his face up and kissed him firmly, tasting much of his precum in the process. Leaning him against the back of the couch, Gaara released Lee's lips and stared at him with mischief. He kissed his way to the brunet's ear, licking it seductively, he said, "Prepare yourself for me. I want to see your hole twitch with need."

Lee moaned at the request and his face was bright red, with embarrassment but also lust. He nodded slowly and waited for Gaara to move back before taking several fingers into his mouth, sucking on them much like he had been sucking on Gaara's dick. He looked so good, Gaara wanted to shove his penis back inside.

Once Lee coated his fingers with a good amount of saliva, he laid back on the couch and spread his legs slightly, reaching his hand down to rub at his entrance, eyes clenched and face red.

"Eyes open." Gaara commanded as he spread Lee's legs open just a little more, getting a better view of the place he would be balls deep in soon enough.

Lee opened his lust-filled eyes and bit his lip, slowly slipping a finger inside himself, breath hitching.

"More. I won't fit with just that much stretching." Gaara smirked.

Nodding obediently, Lee thrusted the finger in and out for a few seconds before slipping the second one, giving a sharp gasp at the feeling. "G-gaara-san…" He tried seriously to keep his eyes open, gazing at the other man in longing, all the while continuing his movements. When he added the final finger, he all but moaned, feeling full but wanting more, writhing on the couch, trying to reach a place inside himself he knew existed.

Gaara couldn't take his eyes off the sight. It was just so damn erotic. Gaara had never been as aroused as he was at that moment, watching Lee pleasure himself, moaning his name, eyes begging him for more.

"Enough."

Slipping between Lee's legs on the couch, Gaara had to resist thrusting straight into the beautiful cavern that was just waiting for him to explore it. But if he wanted more of this, which after that last display, he was sure he did, he had to make sure he played his cards right. Make Lee never forget this, ruin him for all others after him, make him Gaara's forever.

Gaara rubbed his head against the hole, pausing and looking at Lee. "Do you want it?"

Lee arched up against Gaara, trying to get the younger to pound into him, hands slipping up and wrapping around Gaara's neck, fingers lightly tugging at the red hair.

"Please! Please fuck me!"

Gaara needed no further invitation, thrusting his head in, pausing to absorb the moment, and perhaps to keep from losing all control.

Not that he didn't lose that the moment he became obsessed with this man under him.

Lee screamed when Gaara penetrated him, and was all but thankful that the man paused. Gaara was a lot bigger inside him then out. Tears he didn't know he shed slipped down his wide eyes. Gaara licked them away as he waited for his Lee to adjust. Lee nodded a moment later, and Gaara thrusted a little more inside the trainer.

The pain was slowly ebbing away into a strange feeling of fullness. Lee wrapped his legs around Gaara's lower back and arched up, knowing that Gaara was holding back, and wanting the other to enjoy this. But when Gaara reached that spot inside him, he was digging his heels to drive Gaara deeper for him and only him.

"Gaara-san! There!" He clenched his anus tight against the organ inside him.

Gaara wasted no time in making sure he rubbed that spot every time he thrust into Lee. He worked Lee towards orgasm with each slow, sensual thrust inside, enjoying every last nerve that screamed at the pleasure they were both feeling.

They were both so close, so so close. Gaara buried his face in Lee's neck and bit at his collar bone, licking and sucking and nipping, making sure he left a dark purple bruise, making sure everyone who would see it would know Lee was owned. A moment later, he slammed his final thrust into Lee, expertly nudging Lee's prostate dead on, spurting thick streams of semen inside his personal trainer.

Lee, who was on the edge since the first nudge at his sweet spot, threw his head back as the most perfect, satisfying orgasm of his entire life flew out of his penis, landing on his and Gaara's chest. And he hadn't even touched his own erection the entire session.

They both panted quietly, coming down from their own respective highs. Lee still clinging to Gaara in post-coital intimacy; Gaara slightly nuzzling Lee's jawline with his nose. Neither wanted to break the moment, but alas it had to be done.

No sooner had Gaara's softening penis slipped out of Lee's taunt body (along with the large amount of semen that leaked out afterwards), did Lee bite his lip, flush, release Gaara from his hold, and try to sink into the couch, now looking anywhere but at Gaara.

For his part, Gaara, didn't shy away from Lee, but he didn't move any closer either, just staying still, thinking about what to do next, waiting to see what would happen.

Lee looked over at his destroyed bodysuit, bit his lip and glanced at Gaara, embarrassed. "I… might need to borrow some clothes."

Gaara nodded.

"And I'll probably need to use your shower."

Another nod.

"And… Um…" Lee ran out of things to say. Gaara just continued to stare at his little pretty green frog.

When it didn't seem like Lee was going to say anything else, Gaara thought, perhaps he should finally say something. Who knows the thoughts going through that pretty brunet head of Lee's.

"Do you like me?"

That seemed appropriate for the moment right? Though the brighter blush that covered those pale cheeks begged to differ. Really though, they had just had earth-shattering sex, and this is what Lee blushed at?

Lee stuttered, spluttered, and finally opened and closed his mouth. "Mmm…" Then he nodded. And Gaara felt a tenseness he didn't know was inside himself, lessen, and then he leaned down and kissed Lee, chaste.

"Say it."

"I like you, Gaara-san."

Gaara felt his lips twitch into a small smile. All was right with the world. Well, almost.

"Gaara-san!" Lee yelped with Gaara picked him up, threw him behind his shoulder, threw him on the bed and closed the door behind him.

Lee would soon learn the perils of having one Gaara Sabaku fall for him.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

hahahaha, So it's been a long time since I updated. But here's some smut! It's more a side-fic than anything else. You'll learn through UUU why Lee fell for Gaara and more and stuff. But yeah. HAHAHHA. Anyways. Let's hope I don't take a million years to update again huh? See ya!


End file.
